


Shotfun

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: RvB Bad Porn [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, mentioned tuckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I take the Season 12 bloopers about Sargington seriously. I fucking hate myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotfun

The wind was cold at the base that night. General Doyle may have released them from the hand shackles to keep them in line, but that didn’t mean that they were free to roam the base anytime they pleased. Wash wanted nothing more than to get away from Sarge and his incessant ranting or Donut’s strange semi-sexual comments. Lopez seemed like the only one who made any sense and Wash didn’t even speak Spanish. He missed his team, as strange as it sounded, because they were a level of annoying he could deal with. He missed the inanity of Caboose’s statements. He missed Tucker more though, and not knowing if he was okay had been keeping him up at night. His only consolation was that he had at least a few of the soldiers that he had been stationed with for the last few years so at least he wasn’t alone.

Wash wandered back into the room where they spent most of their nights since being released, spying the bowl of fungi that Donut had gathered from the area around the base.

‘In case we get hungry! The Federal soldiers don’t seem to give us enough in the way of rations. I could stuff myself full and it still wouldn’t be enough.’ Wash groaned, remembering Donut’s words, shaking his head and grabbing a handful. It would have to be enough to hold him over until morning. He climbed into his bunk not long after, Donut’s snoring almost soothing as he started to drift off to sleep. He didn’t expect to be nudged awake a few minutes later with the barrel end of a shotgun. Wash stared, bleary-eyed at the man standing over him.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, sitting up in his bunk, growing a little uneasy when he didn’t respond.

“Oh Washington, your yellow stripe has always tempted me,” he replied, almost deadpan, sitting down onto the bunk next to him. “I feel… weird. I think it was those mushroom that Donut picked. They don’t make mushrooms like they used to.”

“Sarge, no one makes mushrooms.”

“No one makes ‘shut up’ either, but here you are, shutting up, Wash.”

“Make me, Sarge.”

“How about I do.”

“Go fuck yourself Sarge.”

“How about I fuck _you_?”

Wash pulled back from him, wondering what the older man was going on about. Surely he wasn’t serious. Yet he felt strangely drawn to him, like a force was telling him to kiss him, touch him, fuck him. Wash shook his head to push the thought away. No. He was with Tucker, not with Sarge, not with his hot breath on his neck, not with the lips on his skin. Wash blinked and pulled him closer. Tucker would understand, he reasoned, he would forgive him. Wash pulled Sarge onto him, grinding his hardening shaft up against the other man’s. Sarge was already working at getting his hands into Washington’s sweats, pulling them down with a swift motion that seemed like it had been practiced before. Wash had little time to marvel at it before their bare erections rubbed against one another.

Wash cried out underneath him, the velvety smoothness of the other man sliding against him setting his nerves on fire as his arousal grew. Sarge ground his hips down into the younger man’s, starting to spread his leg by moving between his knees and hooking one around his waist. Wash opened himself to him, staring back at him lustily, still unsure where these feelings had come from and why they were so strong now.

“Lube is in the tactical hard case. Armor. Left leg.” Wash pointed over to the footlocker at the side of the bunk, barely noticing him leave before he came back. Sarge spread lube on his fingers, coating two of them and slid them against Wash’s puckered opening. Wash pushed against the fingers, taking them in quickly. Sarge eyes widened a bit at how easily he took the fingers before starting to thrust in and out. Wash moaned, arching his back and reaching out to grab Sarge’s shoulders.

“Give it to me,” Wash demanded, voice rasping. Sarge smirked, pulling his fingers out and moving to line up. He manhandled Wash’s hips, holding them tight as he thrusted in. Wash threw his head back and let out a loud groan, moving his hips down more.

“You like that?” Sarge quizzed, pulling out and wiggling back in. Wash nodded his head, shimming his hips a bit.

“Don’t go slow,” Wash purred. Sarge smirked, gripping Wash’s hips harder and started to sped up his hips slowly until he was moving like a piston in perfectly time intervals. Wash held on to S’s shoulders, moaning and wailed loudly with each movement. Sarge moved faster and faster until he was like a blur.

“Ahhh Wash,” Sarge whimpered, pulling out for a moment. Wash sat up, begging him with his eyes.

“Turn over and let me ride shotgun on your ass,” Sarge told him. Wash shrugged, turning over and getting on his hands and knees. Sarge plunged back into his hole again, grinding hard as he took him in fully. Wash mewed softly, pushing back on Sarge’s cock and pulling at the sheets.

“More. More Sarge,” Wash growled. Sarge chuckled, jackhammering Wash’s ass harder until suddenly he went still and clawed at Wash’s back. He let out a high-pitched squeal. Wash made a disappointed noise as Sarge made a mess inside his quivering love tunnel. Sarge pulled out, falling to the side with a grunt. Wash pouted.

“Hey! Not fair!” he complained. Sarge looked at him before moving to wrap a hand around him.

“Let me help you there with your soldier. He seems to still be at attention,” Sarge told him as he started to move his hand. Wash moans,  humping Sarge’s hand excitedly. It didn’t take long before Wash cums all over Sarge’s fingers.

“Oh my fucking-- Sarge!” Wash cried out as he came on Sarge’s hand.

“Great Gushing Musketeer!” Sarge exclaimed, pulling his hand away. Wash fall into the bed, breathing heavily and shutting his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Sarge licking his cum off his fingers with a pleasant looked on his face.

“This is the weirdest sex I’ve had ever. Of all time.” Wash lay panting on the bunk still as Sarge pulled out of him. “Besides, you told me your dick shot out a healing salve that cured all wounds. My ass still hurts. You _lied_.”

“This is even better than the blood of my enemies,” Sarge commented with a smirk. “I don’t know what started that, you rotten blue, but you just got Sarged.” The older man pointed his fingers at Washington, his hands in the shape of pistols.

“Jesus Christ.”

 

 


End file.
